


after birth

by R00M203



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Multi, lets cry about scully, lets just cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00M203/pseuds/R00M203
Summary: missing scene after scully gives birth to william. mulder arrives to airlift her to the hospital.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Monica Reyes/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	after birth

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve always been mad that we never got to see what happened when mulder went in to bring scully to the hospital after she gave birth to wiliam, so this is that scene. 
> 
> big big thanks to my favorite ladies @cherry_funk on here and @special_tramp on twitter, @stelgibson, and @stellaxxgibson for the beta and love.

He rushes in. The sounds of screeching tires and car horns are thick and muffled in his pounding ears. 

“Scully! Scully!! Where is she?!”

He isn’t sure if he is actually speaking; his senses overwhelmed by swirling dust, helicopter roar, moving cars, and complete, utter panic. 

Peering through moving windows at lifeless eyes, he screams her name for what feels like hours.

Through the polluted air he sees a familiar face. The surrounding erratic movement makes him dizzy, but he walks towards the face, struggling to move quickly, feeling as if his body is submerged in molasses. 

_Monica._

“Mulder!” She calls, finally spotting him through the smokey lights. 

He tries to analyze her expression, but can’t discern if her apparent lack of panic is real or just what he is trying so desperately to see. 

“How is she?” he yells, finally picking up speed towards her. The ground beneath his feet feels like beach sand, seemingly requiring every muscle to move forward. 

“She’s inside!” 

As if breaking through a barrier, he pushes past her through the splintered wooden doorway. Monica catches his arm. 

“She needs to get to the hospital.” 

He nods, pausing for the first time in what seems like days to prepare himself for what he’s about to see. He breathes in, and enters. 

Scully is laying on a small metal framed bed, in a grey t-shirt he’s never seen. She’s underneath what he guesses used to be white sheets, but are now stained red. Red, he takes note, that is still pooling between her legs. She glows in the candle light, wet hair stuck to her skin, face glistening in a mixture of tears and sweat. Her eyes flutter inconsistently. She cradles a bundle on her chest. 

“Scully,” he exhales, a breath that seemingly propels his stuck feet toward her. 

Her drooping eyes snap as he reaches her. She turns, using the last of her strength to shield the bundle beneath her.

“MONICA,” she screams. 

He feels the pulsing in his chest quicken. He’s never heard such piercing panic in her voice. Not in all of the kidnappings, attacks, or abductions had he heard such penetrating fear erupt from her. She always seemed eerily calm when her life was threatened. His stomach churns at the realization that this time it wasn’t _her_ life she was fighting for. 

“Scully, it’s _me_. I’m here. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” 

“Get away from me!” She spits, her head still turned away from him, her spine curving protectively over the now crying bundle. “Don’t touch my baby.” 

Her breath begins to quicken. She groans quietly under her breath. 

_She needs to get to the hospital._

Just as he remembers Monica’s words, he hears her voice. 

“Dana, it’s okay, it’s just Mulder,” she soothes, rushing to the other side of the bed. 

“How do you know?! They can look like ANYONE,” she gasps. “He’s normal …. he’s not what you thought …. please …. leave my baby alone.” She pants into the bundle, her voice getting weaker the longer she talks. She’s struggling for air. 

“It’s a boy,” Mulder whispers, his heart suddenly in his throat. At the sight of blood still pooling between her legs, he suddenly snaps into gear. 

“Scully, it’s me! Look!” He gestures to Monica who helps tilt her face towards him. He turns around, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh my god, Mulder,” she exhales, a breath that quickly transforms into an exhausted sob. “How did you find us?” 

“She’s losing too much blood,” Monica warns. “We need to get her to the helicopter now.” 

“No– NO,” Scully suddenly spouts in another adrenaline filled burst. “You can’t move me until the umbilical cord is cut, and he needs at least another 3 minutes.” 

“Scully,” Mulder starts, kneeling down to her, “You’re losing a lot of blood. We need to get you to a hos-” 

“I _know_ I’m losing blood,” she shakes her head back and forth, “I’ve been losing blood. But _he_ isn’t … My vitals are low so it’s taking longer … for him to get the nutrients he needs.” She pants, out of breath, “Please … a few more minutes.” 

She adjusts the baby on her chest, the shirt stretched down and over him so his skin is against hers. Mulder sees the top of his head– wet and red. _Normal_. 

The baby turns his little face to see what all the commotion is about. As Mulder watches the small blue eyes darting about the room and the tiny hands clutching at Scully’s collar bone, he feels a tightness spread across his chest. Tears flood his eyes. He reaches out to touch him gently, then her. Scully closes her eyes and releases the weight of her head against his hand. 

“Scully, you’re freezing,” he whispers. 

“I’m going into shock,” she says plainly. “I’m hemorrhaging … not enough blood is getting to my organs … so my body is … shutting down.” She shakes her head and gulps in an attempt to control her breath. “It could be because my… uterus didn’t contract enough … after he was born … or there could be a tear …or–” 

“Scully, we need to _go,_ ” Monica starts. 

“One more minute,” she commands in a voice so powerful they both know there is no way to refuse. 

Feeling unbearably helpless, Mulder tucks a strand of drenched hair behind her ear. She smiles slightly. 

“Monica, I need you … to massage my lower stomach … it stimulates contractions which … slows the shock,” she chokes out, her voice getting smaller with each word. 

Monica jumps to her feet and presses into her abdomen. Scully cries out involuntarily and Monica freezes. 

“No … that’s right … keep going,” she grimaces and lets out a sharp exhale. Mulder squeezes her clammy hand. 

“Listen to me, Mulder,” she starts, looking into his flooding eyes intently. “In thirty seconds … you need to cut …the umbilical cord. Then…you both are going to… _fuck,_ ” she closes her eyes in frustration and inhales as slowly as she can, “pull out my placenta.” She exhales, exhausted, clearly using all the strength in her body to continue talking. 

He nods as she continues. “I don’t know …if I can stay awake…. to talk you through it.” Tears flood her eyes and he moves a hand to wipe the escaped ones away, ignoring the wetness scattering across his own hot cheeks.

“Once the umbilical cord…. is cut…. one of you needs to press on my stomach…. like,” she gestures to Monica’s current motion, “and the other needs to grab the cord…. and pull gently.” 

He nods eagerly, fear evidently plastered across his face. She winces but continues to talk, her voice noticeably straining. 

“Now….when it’s out…. _ah…._ there’s going to be even more blood,” she gulps and takes as deep a breath as she can muster, “Mulder–” 

He cradles her head in his hands and listens more intently than he ever has in his entire life. 

“Everything you need for him…. is in my apartment…”

“Scully, what are you–”

“Don’t buy storebrand formula…. it's not good for him… my mom will tell you what kind to buy…. since I won’t be able to–”

“Scully, stop.”

“And hold him against your skin…. when you feed him….it’s bonding… for both of you.” 

“Scully you don’t–” 

“And sing to him …. when you put him to sleep.” Her chest rises and falls quickly. She lays her head back. “I know you hate your voice but–”

“Scully, listen to me,” he takes her face in his hands. “You don’t need to tell me these things because you’re going to do them. We’re going to get _both_ of you out of here. Safely. Okay?” 

She looks at him dreamily, her eyes beginning to gloss over. She’s not reacting to the pain anymore. 

“Scully— Scully, I can’t do this without you. You have to stay with me. Please–” his voice catches as his throat constricts. He gulps down a rising sob.

“Kiss me,” she whispers. 

Holding the back of her damp neck, he presses his lips to hers with more fear and love and pain than he thought was possible. They inhale together. He pulls back and looks into her closing eyes.

“I love you,” she breathes into his parted lips. 

He kisses her again, but this time she doesn’t inhale with him. He feels her suddenly limp in his hands, beneath his lips. He pulls away. 

“Scully? Scully!” He yells, lifting her face up, trying to shake her awake. 

“I’m cutting it now,” he announces to Monica, who’s already handing him scissors. 

“Press here,” Monica orders, moving to the red space between her legs as he replaces her hands with his. 

He does, and as she pulls, he feels movement beneath his hands, beneath her cold skin. Monica gasps as she successfully removes the placenta and the increased amount of blood Scully warned of spills from her too. 

“I’ll carry her. Tell the pilot we’re coming,” Mulder shouts, already drenched in red as he hooks his arms under her legs. 

“I’ll grab the baby,” Monica starts but Mulder quickly interrupts. 

“No, leave him,” he pants, “I have them both.” 

Not about to waste any time arguing, Monica runs out of the little wooden house into the dust storm that is now outside. 

Mulder scoops up Scully, making sure the baby is still perfectly nestled in her arms. The baby begins to squirm, letting out a quiet cry. 

“It’s okay little one, you’re safe. Everything’s gonna be okay.” He repeats the last thought again, more to himself than to his son. 

Her head bobs as he runs, as quickly as he can, to the helicopter. He tries to shield their faces from the swirling dust. Unconscious, she still cradles the baby perfectly against her chest. 

It takes Mulder, Monica, and the Pilot to get her limp body into the helicopter safely. Mulder follows. He cradles her and their child in his lap, forgetting the blood, forgetting the super soldiers, forgetting everything. He rocks back and forth, whispering the closest thing he’s ever said to a prayer against her cold, soft hair curling against his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> omg you made it thank you for indulging in the ~drama~


End file.
